<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain, Rain by Megatraven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659106">Rain, Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven'>Megatraven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the rain, Alya falls in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain, Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this fic mostly finished in my drafts, so I decided to really finish it and post it for femslash feb! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the rain, Alya falls in love.</p><p>It’s simple, a natural progression of her feelings that overwhelms in the best way.</p><p>One moment, she’s running hand-in-hand through the streets of Paris with Marinette, trying to beat the storm that’s coming. And in the next, it’s pouring, and Marinette has stopped to let it soak through her jacket and stream down her heaven-turned face. It’s the skip of a heartbeat when Marinette cracks an eye open and smiles at her.</p><p>She almost doesn’t notice it- nothing feels any different, really- and then Marinette laughs. Marinette laughs so freely and joyously as she spins around, throwing the rain from her, that it <em>hurts</em>.</p><p>Her heart speeds up. </p><p>“Alya!” Marinette calls out, stopping mid-spin to face her. She closes the space between them in two steps and grabs onto Alya’s hands. Her bright, blue eyes are filled to the brim with mirth, peeking out of the hair sticking to her forehead. “Dance with me.”</p><p>How could she say no?</p><p>And they dance.</p><p>They dance through the streets of their city, twirling and dipping one another as they lead into a grand waltz that neither know the steps to. Water splashes up each time Marinette gets a little too excited, and all Alya can do is laugh with her.</p><p>In the midst of their performance, a chill has long since settled into Alya’s skin, and she’s sure she’s going to catch a cold by the end of the day. But for now, Marinette’s smile keeps her warm, and she can’t find it in herself to care about anything else.</p><p>It’s hard for her to admit when they begin to wind down, not wanting their day together to end. Their movements have grown slower, and there’s a sweet kind of tired that’s fallen over them, the kind that comes after a long day of fun.</p><p>It wasn’t all bad, though, Alya reasons when they’ve stopped their dance and kept on their way home. After all, Marinette’s hand was still in hers, and they walk so close together that their sides are pressed against each other. At some point, Marinette lays her head on Alya’s shoulder, and it’s a wonder how Alya’s heart had never acted out before. She watches her for a moment more, cherishing each second, before she turns her attention back to getting home.</p><p>Their walk doesn’t last long enough. It feels like they had danced for years, and since it had ended, time was pushing them forward, too fast, to get them back up to speed. At least, that’s what it felt like for Alya, for in no time at all, the bakery came into view, and her time with Marinette was coming to a close.</p><p>“We’re almost there,” she says, nudging Marinette with her elbow. Her friend was practically sleeping on her feet, and Alya was the only thing keeping her from falling over.</p><p>Marinette sighed in response, her warm breath washing over Alya’s neck for a quick second. She shifted from hand-holding to arm-hugging, wrapping both of her arms around one of Alya’s. “I don’t wanna stop yet.”</p><p>At that, Alya laughed, and she turned her face just enough for her to press a quick kiss to the top of Marinette’s head. “Me either, but you don’t wanna get sick, do you?”</p><p>“No... but we’ll probably get sick anyways,” she said, not sounding all too upset about it.</p><p>“Probably,” Alya agreed. “No need to make it worse, though.”</p><p>“I guess...”</p><p>The rest of their walk is quiet and comfortable and over too soon. With gentle prodding, Alya gets Marinette off of her arm, and snorts at her attempts to resist. When she successfully separates them, she expects Marinette to turn and go up the stairs right away, but instead, she remains in front of Alya.</p><p>She waits, for several beats of her heart, which may have been seconds or years in Alya’s mind. Marinette doesn’t make a move to go inside, and although they both agreed to let their day end, Alya is glad she’s still standing there.</p><p>They both wait, the moment stretching on as their day had before it, and its peacefulness is only interrupted when Alya realizes Marinette won’t meet her eyes. Concern bubbles its way into her chest, and she reaches out, grabbing her hand in her own.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Marinette blinks, surprise flickering across her expression so fast Alya isn’t sure it was ever there. (Except, she knows Marinette well enough to know that it was.) And then her face lights up, and she smiles that smile that steals all of Alya’s breath from her lungs.</p><p>“I’m perfect,” she says, and then she pauses. A battle wages behind her eyes, and Alya hardly has time to open her mouth before a victor emerges, shutting her up. Marinette squeezes her hands and asks, “Do you wanna know why?”</p><p>“Yes,” Alya breathes, “of course I do.”</p><p>The rain continues to pour down, but Alya can’t bring herself to care, not when her entire soul is left waiting for the answer.</p><p>“It’s because...” </p><p>Marinette trails off, looking around them for a quick second before stepping closer to Alya. Their bodies touch, and Alya feels Marinette’s breath on her lips when she leans in, her curiosity the only thing keeping her from closing the gap.</p><p>“I’m in love,” she whispers, so soft. Her words are delicate, carved with a gentle hand and filled with the warmth and love of a tender heart.</p><p>They wash over Alya, running down her skin with the rain, a comforting cool to the flames that rise in her cheeks. Through the pounding of her heart, only two thoughts manage to make themselves clear to her.</p><p>One is that Alya is impossibly, irrevocably, undeniably in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p><p>And the other...</p><p>Her curiosity is sated, and Marinette is still so close. There’s nothing more to stop her from feeling the softness of Marinette’s lips on her own.</p><p>So she doesn’t stop it.</p><p>With only the raindrops as their witness, they kiss.</p><p>And it’s perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>